A laser system generates an image and projects it to a display surface for an audience. Numerous applications require images be projected in color. Laser systems typically project color using red, green, and blue components. For example, a laser system may use colored glass panels, a color wheel, or individual color illumination sources to create a color image. In many instances, an illumination source of high intensity improves the clarity and color accuracy of a projection. Laser systems that include high intensity illumination sources that are small in size and operate at cool temperatures are desirable.
The inventor herein has recognized that, in some instances, laser devices would be a desirable source of illumination, due to their ability to be collimated into a high intensity beam. However, the inventor has recognized difficulties that arise when trying to implement laser devices as illumination sources. For example, in some instances it may be beneficial to combine multiple laser beams into the same physical area or areas adjacent to each other. A plurality of laser beams of the same color may be combined to increase the intensity of illumination; whereas, a plurality of different color laser beams may be combined to create various new colors. The size of a laser package can be large compared to the size of the projected laser beam; consequently, the physical space necessary to separate the laser packages can make it a challenge to combine and/or project laser beams into the same physical area or areas adjacent to each other.